The Bandanna's Purpose
by Pikagirl227
Summary: Levy never goes anywhere without her yellow bandanna, But when Gajeel decides to take it from her she freaks out! Gajeel becomes curious of why she freaked out, and ends up digging himself into a hole he's gonna have trouble getting out of. But where's the fun in that?


The Bandanna's Purpose

Chapter 1: Secrets

Levy sat at the long table by herself, amerced in a book only she and Freid would be able to understand. She looked beautiful as always, her hair wrapped messily up into her cute, yellow, silky bandanna. Her simple-but-cute yellowish dress that hugged her body perfectly and her red gale force glasses positioned ever so slightly on the tip of her nose. Gajeel wondered what she'd do if he stole her bandanna right now off her head. Let her long, blue hair fall gracefully fall down on her adorably small shoulders. Nothing could drag her attention away from that book….. It irritated him to the point that he stood up from his seat at the bar, and walked over to her. He stopped in front of her and plucked her bandanna out of her hair.

"Gajeel! Give it back!" she had dropped her book from surprise and started messing with her wild locks refusing to cooperate. She had the cutest look on her face. _Ah, I got her to look up. Such beautiful eyes… No! Bad Gajeel! Stop that! She's too good for you. I don't deserve to even be in her guild… after what I did to her. She already has her fucking fan boys following around all day. Watching her, touching her, talking so casually with her ….no, stop it….no is not the time to be…_

Gajeel's mind snapped back to reality when he felt a smooth, tiny, feminine hand brush up his arm. It didn't reach very far on the account that he was two or three times her size. He liked… no _loved_ seeing her on the tips of her feet, jumping every so often that made her perfectly small body bounce. It angered him that he had to share her with Jet and Droy. He wished only to hold her. Her small body close, his, untouchable by others. Safe, protected, _his_.

"Gajeel! Come on that's not funny! Give it back! Please Gajeel! Stop it," Levy pleaded to him, jumping a little every time she finished a sentence. _Adorable, just… wow. What is wrong with me!? I'M GOING INSANE! But… she smells like cinnamon… Damn it, I love cinnamon… how did she know that? _Gajeel stood there, motionless except for the small pushes from the blue haired as she jumps for the bandanna Gajeel currently holds in his hand. He's grinning uncontrollably as teases her without end. But his grin drops when he notices Jet and Droy glaring daggers at him.

"Gajeel? What's wrong? Is something troubling you? Was it Natsu? I bet it was! Natsu, what did you do," Levy yelled, turning around to face the pink headed Dragon Slayer. Natsu gave her the most scared and confused look Gajeel had ever seen him make. The first thing he had noticed when he joined Fairy Tail was; don't ever make Levy McGarden angry. She stopped jumping and walked away. Gajeel hadn't noticed that she was so warm. When she left to question Natsu, he felt a slight chill run up his spine. There were two reasons why: she was warm and he was cold, and that fact that she was leaving him for another man… or boy. He launched his hand out and grabbed her wrist before she could go any farther. Natsu was the last person he was going to lose her to. _He has bunny girl already, he's not stealing her from me. I won't let anyone take her away. Not gonna happen. Ever. I would rather lose my own life, than let anyone take her from me. Natsu, Grey, Laxus, Jet, Droy…Freid… especially Freid. He's so…..Levy like….. He reads books, he's smart, and he never tried to kill her… wait… yes he did…in the battle of Fairy Tail… He had Evergreen turn her to stone…she would have died if… ugh Natsu hadn't broken the spell… damn him…_

Levy turned on contact, giving Gajeel a shocked expression. He didn't want to lose the chance staring him in the face, so he acted. He pulled Levy back towards him roughly, her back slammed against his chest and she let out a small "oof". He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other snaking its way around her shoulders, holding her firmly against him. She started struggling to get free from his grasp, but ultimately failed in the end. Gajeel had buried his face into her hair, taking in her scent. _It's perfect… paper, ink, cinnamon, with a hint of her cherry blossom conditioner mixed in… perfect…everything about her is… she's smart, pretty, sweet. What am I? I'm just a cold-hearted bastard that betrayed his guild. _He continued to take in her scent, relaxing knowing that she was there and he wasn't dreaming. A blush crept its way onto Levy's face, making her look cuter than ever.

"W-w-what are you d-doing Gajeel! S-stop being so weird! You're attracting unwanted attention! S-say something," Levy stammered. She struggled to wiggle her way out of Gajeel's arms, Gajeel taking notice to this, unwrapped his arm from her waist and moved his arm down the backs of her legs lifting her up. Levy's blush grew even redder, which made Gajeel even happier. She was eye-level with him now and almost the entire guild was staring, he loved it.

"Why do you always wear this damn bandanna? You don't go anywhere without it! It's like you're cursed to wear it or somethin'. Your hair looks better down anyway," Gajeel asked with a stern but gentle tone. Levy's face paled and her eyes became large, she stared at him for a while then lowered her head, bangs covering her eyes.

"Because my parents told me never to take it off for too long… but they wouldn't tell me why," levy said in a small, scared, soft voice only Gajeel could hear. She looked terrified. Absolutely terrified. Gajeel didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't letting her get away with such a horrible explanation. No. He was gonna get the answer he wanted one way or another.

"That's not a good enough answer, tell me Shrimp," Gajeel stated frustrated about her stubbornness. _If she's in some sort of trouble I want to know. Now. She isn't getting off that easy, hell no. She's gonna tell me whether she likes it or not. _

"Just drop it Gajeel! Don't try and dig into people's personal lives! It's none of your concern! Now give it back," Levy yelled, snatching the bandanna out of Gajeel's hand. She kicked him in the side which made him, loosening his grip for a second. She took full advantage of this and jumped out of his arms. She placed her bandanna on her head, gathered her book from the floor, and stormed out of the guild.


End file.
